


Premiers Pas

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou la relation que Gajeel entretient avec Levy lui pose un problème.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Nuit du FoF [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 1





	Premiers Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure pour le nuit du FoF, le thème était "problème". Je n'avais pas écrit sur le CaLe depuis un moment, alors pourquoi pas ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Gajeel avait un problème. Enfin, cela n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était plutôt un inconvénient, un _gros_ inconvénient. _Nan_ , en réalité, il avait vraiment un problème. Il était amoureux de Levy depuis longtemps maintenant et il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments alors qu'il pensait mourir. A cet instant il avait ressenti le besoin de tout donner, de tout partager, il s'était offert à Levy sans penser aux conséquences de son acte. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était étrange, comment l'être humain ressentait des pulsions d'amour face à la mort ou rien qu'à son évocation.

Enfin. La guerre était terminée et la vie des mages de Fairy Tail avait repris son cours, il en était de même de sa vie et de celle de Levy. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de sa déclaration et il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la femme qu'il aimait. Gajeel avait beaucoup de mal à parler de ses sentiments et il s'était ouvert à la bleutée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il s'était mis à nu et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait aimé que Levy fasse le premier pas et vienne le voir, elle lui devait bien cela finalement, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et il avait attendu trois longs mois.

Son problème était sans aucun doute son manque de communication, mais comment y remédier ? Comment changer un trait si prononcé de sa personnalité ? Il avait déjà bien changé au contact de Levy et il avait peur qu'en allant à nouveau contre sa nature, il finisse tout simplement par se tuer. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il n'était plus le même depuis longtemps, mais comment pouvait-il savoir s'il était toujours lui-même ? Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il avait besoin que Levy le rassure, il avait besoin que le problème qu'eût créé sa déclaration soit résolu.

L'autre soucis était qu'il ne savait pas à qui se confier, Natsu était un gamin, Gray un incapable, Lucy une rêveuse, Erza une forteresse et Juvia une désespérée. Il aurait pu demander à Mirajane, mais elle aussi finalement était une rêveuse, bien loin de la réalité lorsqu'il était question de l'amour. Lily avait été son seul confident durant les derniers mois, mais lui aussi restait assez limité, il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment et n'avait jamais été dans une relation, il n'avait donc, en somme, aucune expérience.

Il poussa un soupir et se perdit dans le liquide jaunâtre de sa bière blonde. Il avait évité Levy ces derniers temps, se contentant de simples banalités et politesses. Il avait besoin de résoudre ce problème qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, ce même problème qui le réveillait en pleine nuit. Au fond de lui, il croyait avec ferveur que la bleuté partageait ses sentiments, mais il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve orale.

Soudain, la crevette s'assit à côté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et fut surpris de la voir sourire timidement, les joues tintées de rouge. Que préparait-elle pour être aussi gênée ?

Sans attendre, elle pencha la tête sur son épaule avant de saisir sa main sur la table pour lier leurs doigts. Ce fut à son tour de rougir, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait être aussi entreprenante et encore, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. En effet, déjà, elle approchait ses lèvres de son oreille pour y glisser quelques mots :

« Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. »

Son souffle chaud le fit frissonner, avant que le bisou qu'elle déposa contre son cou le fasse monter sur un petit nuage. Pourquoi se stressait-il depuis trois mois ? Il n'avait aucun problème.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
